creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Willa
Origin "MOM!" Willa screamed as her mom threw her art supplies in the open fire of the furnace. "A girl like you shouldn't be aiming for hopes. You know how the town's head office will catch you and punish you!" She explained. Willa shook her head and ran to her room crying, she always thought her mother didn't like her for her eyes. You see the thing with her eyes is that their special and rare. Example of her eyes She lived in a very tiny town or let's say village, Willa always wanted to live her dream painting art for famous people and things like that. Her mother always said girls should clean or sew and do other things that help them for motherhood, but Willa didn't like them. One Day Willa was painting near a stream thinking that nobody was going to find out because it was against the village law. One girl saw her and told the Town head office, then the head office told her mom, then from her mom it spread to everyone. While Willa was walking home she noticed everyone watching her then faced front to see that the Town's judges approaching her about the incident. "Ms. Willa have you been breaking the number one law in this village for women that is to always prepare for motherhood?" They asked and bravely Willa said. "Yes. Yes I did." The guards held her down to the ground and tied her arms and feet to the nearest tree, the town's people came kept shouting to punish her. "Do all of you! All of you! Declare this girl's eyes to be seperated from her body as a punishment?" On of the judges asked. Then almost in a second they all said yes. Then the head judge brought a big spoon, and as Willa kept wiggling and struggling in her position not being able to scream due to a tape in her mouth, the head judge dug quickly in her eye socket making Willa's scream almost being audiable thru the tape. As the head judge countinued, he removed one eye then the other, then plop came the head of Willa's lifeless body looking down at the eye's that were once on there. During the Night As they settled Willa's body in a grave, everybody didn't know that she was still alive. So as the now peaceful village slept quietly in their homes, their were sudden screams coming from outside, and as some of the people headed outside they saw the house of Willa's mom on fire. The town's people quickly gathered the town's judges, they/everyone were able to put out the fire before it spread so the second head judge went into the house and brought out the dead body of Willa's mom, but her eyes and heart was removed along with teeth. Parents covered their children's eyes and some threw up at the sight. Present Now Willa lives with Myrll as his 2nd proxy, and comes back now and then to take peoples eyes and heart to eat as she became a bloody thirsty cannibal. Appearance She wears a student school top that is dark blue and the pockets/tips of sleeves are dark yellow, the ribbon on her top is green and white. she wears shorts that are brown and dark blue, and her shoes are dark red and blue. She also has a black headband over were her eye sockets are. Personality She is calm when she is around Myrll and the other proxies, but when it comes to normal people she shake them violently while aggressively asking them "'WHERE ARE MY EYES GODDAMNIT!" ' She would proceed to rip out your eyes and your heart, then would end up eating the heart and before eating the eyes checking to see if its her's then eats it. Power's or Abilities She has the power to sense things around, meaning she uses her sense's as eyes. Facts *Under her headband, Her eyelids have dried blood around them and inside looks like a hallow shell of nothing. *She has vengence towards her mother, and the other towns folk *She is 21 years old chronologically, 14 mentally, and 16 physically Category:Female Category:Proxy Category:Eyeless Category:Tragic Category:OC Category:Vengeful Category:Ageless Category:Serial Killer